The present invention relates to a quick magnetizing and demagnetizing device for screwdrivers, which is able to quickly and conveniently demagnetize screwdrivers for use in magnetically sensitive computer equipment or sophisticated instrument. The quick magnetizing and demagnetizing operation also can quickly and conveniently magnetize the screwdrivers for attracting screws.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional screwdriver with magnetism. In the case of fine screw or narrow locking position, an operator can hardly hold the screw with a hand and tighten the screw with a screwdriver. Therefore, during manufacturing, the entire metallic stem 11 or the front end of the metallic stem 11 of the existing screwdriver 10 is generally directly magnetized to form a magnetic section 12. In use of such screwdriver 10, the magnetic section 12 is able to attract the screw to facilitate tightening or untightening of the screw. However, after a long period of use or when subject to high temperature or violent shaking, the magnetism of the metallic stem 11 will gradually deteriorate or even disappear. This leads to inconvenience in use of the screwdriver. Also, when applied to computer equipment or sophisticated instrument, the magnetism of a magnetized screwdriver 10 will affect or even damage the computer equipment or sophisticated instrument. Therefore, the screwdriver 10 must be first demagnetized prior to use in the computer equipment or sophisticated instrument.